Finding John
by groovygurlkatie
Summary: Emily Singer is Bobby's niece, this is her story.
1. Dr Fish

I saw the slap coming before I felt it and even after there was a split second were I still didn't feel it. But then the blood rushed to the spot where my father's hand had connected with my face. Tears welled in my eyes as the burning stinging spread through the left half of my face.

"Daddy stop please" I hiccupped trying not to cry more knowing that it would make him angrier.

Apparently my attempts were in vain because he swung again this time with his fist towards my stomach. He had never hit me this hard before and my vision flashed white and then I screamed. I screamed at the top of my lungs, louder then I even knew I could. This only seemed to enrage him more as the swings kept coming.

Finally after what seemed like forever someone knocked on the door. Dad left me laying on the floor, I didn't want to move, so I just laid there. I had a funny metal taste in my mouth that I didn't know from what and my left eye wouldn't open even when I concentrated as hard as I could, Finally I let myself drift to sleep.

When I woke up I was in a white room with lots of beeping machines next to the bed. I tried to get up but one arm had a white casing around it and the other was hooked up to the machines. I started crying I didn't want to be in this strange white room where I couldn't get out of the bed, I wanted to be at home in my bed.

But as soon as I started crying a man in a long white jacket that matched the room and very red hair came in. I try to stop crying in case it could make him angry like it made daddy angry. He smiled at me and bent down next to the bed.

"Hi you're Emily right?" he asked

I nodded my head still afraid that I might burst into tears again any minute.

"I'm doctor Fisher, okay I've been taking care of you while you've been sleeping you've been sleeping four days."

"But people can't sleep for that many days doctor Fish they'd get bored." I said deciding that he must be wrong.

He laughed and said "But you can when you get really hurt, like you did sweetie"

I didn't say anything and kept my mouth firmly shut daddy would be so mad if I said he hurt me.

He paused for a moment before continuing "You got really hurt Emily and I need to know what exactly happened, can you tell me"

I shook my head no, I could feel the tears coming on again daddy was gonna find out and he would be angry again.

"It is very important you tell me, you got very hurt you got a broken arm and a concussion along with a whole lot of bruises and need to know if you dad gets mad at you a lot like this, I won't tell him you told me."

"Is my arm gonna stay broken forever!" I asked starting to panic at the thought of never using my arm again

"No but it would help it get better if you told me what I need to know"

"You promise you won't tell him I told you" I asked wanting to help my arm get better

"I promise"

I took a deep breath if the Dr Fish said it help my arm I had to do it. "Sometimes daddy gets very angry and hits me"

"Do you know why?"

"Because when he drinks his special drink he thinks about mommy and when I was very small I hurt mommy really bad and now she can't live anymore" I told Dr fish not able to keep from crying a little bit.

"Oh sweetie your daddy lied to you, you didn't hurt your mommy" he told me carefully giving me a hug around the wires

"You can't live with your daddy no more you're going to live with your uncle now, Okay?"

"Why? is daddy okay?"I asked worried

"He is going to a special place to get better, so he won't hurt you no more and you can't go."

"Does my uncle like me?"

"I'm sure he does now get some sleep you probably very tired"

I laid down against the pillows and felt my eyes get heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I could hear voices out in the hall, I wanted to know what they were saying because I could hear my name but I couldn't find the energy to get up.

After a little bit a big man walked in with Dr Fish, he had a big belly and the same color hair as daddy.

"Hi I'm your uncle" he said standing by the door

"When is she going to get out of here?" he asked Dr Fish

"She should be able to leave in about a week but that cast will have to stay on longer"

I watched as Dr Fish came and messed with the machines next to my bed.

"You're not suppose to be awake yet miss Emily" he said

Minutes later I could feel myself getting tired, as I drifted off I wondered if Dr Fish had some type of super power to make me sleep.

-2 weeks later-

I had been living with uncle Bobby for a week now and it was incredibly boring here there was nothing to do and no one to play with. I had voiced this complaint several times to uncle Bobby, which seemed to fall on deaf ears. On the bright side I still had my own room. It was dusty but the bed was so big it could fit five of me. Plus uncle Bobby didn't get mad at me like daddy, but he wouldn't tell me when I'd go back to live with daddy either.

"Emily come down here" I heared uncle Bobby call from down stairs.

As I enter the kitchen I could see a man and two boys, one of the boys looked to be about my age. The one about my age had brown hair that was a cut just above his eyes. The older of the boys had dirty blonde hair that was kinda spiked up and green eyes.

"Emily this is John Winchester and his boys Sam and Dean" Bobby said

"Dean why don't you take the children out back" The man named John said as he turned to the oldest of the two

Obediently the one called Dean took the younger ones hand (I assumed was Sam) and mine and herded us to the yard.

"So you're Emily right" Dean asked once we were in the yard

I nodded my head suddenly feeling shy and unsure of what to say.

Sam who decided to break silence said "Do you want to play a game?"

"Ok, what do you want to play?" I asked since I had so badly wanted someone to play with

"Let's play hiding seek" Sam said excitedly

"Ok sounds fun"

"Dean you're it" Sam yelled as we ran off to hide.


	2. First Grade

"Emily, wake up" Uncle Bobby said standing over by my doorway.

"No" I mumbled pulling the blankets up over my head, I didn't want to go and in my sleep addled mind it made perfect since that he would leave after one no.

"Come on now it's the first day of school"

"I don't really have to go do I?" I didn't want to go to school, I had never been there. My dad had kept me home the year before, since he said school was important and now being forced there terrified me.

"Emily, I won't have a uneducated idjit living in my house get up"

I knew he meant it and got up, but I wasn't happy about it. I slowly got ready, dreading what would be ahead. Sam had told me school was kind of fun, but e was a lot smarter than me. My dad had always told me how stupid I was and once I went to school everyone else would see it to.

"I'll give you a ride to day since it's your first day" Bobby said as we ate breakfast.

The ride there seemed to take no time at all. Even as I will it to slow down with my mind it just kept speeding along.

The school was made out of a dull grey stone, there was grass around the school but otherwise pretty bare.

When we went a lady with fluffy yellow hair took my hand to lead me to my classroom, while uncle Bobby filled out papers.

My teacher was at the door waiting for us, she was very happy and had long sleek black hair, with dark skin and even darker eyes.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Allen , what is your name?" She asked bending down to my height

"Emily "I said barely above a whisper, I could feel the eyes of the other children in the room on me.

"Nice to meet you, Emily, why don't you take a seat over there next to Ross" She said pointing at a boy with messy blonde hair and glasses.

"Hi" I said as I got closer, I had never felt more alone than I did in this classroom and I wanted a friend.

"Hi" he said looking up from his desk to stare at me, we just stared at each other in silence for a minute.

"What's your name" He finally asked

"Emily" I answered we stared for longer this time silence stretching out.

"Do you like Spiderman" He asked

"No, what's that"

His eyes got wide for a second before he in depth explained to me what Spiderman was.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly after that. With Ross spending most of it explaining to me how Spiderman saved the world. No one else tried to talk to us, but that was okay, I was happy with my one friend.

After school I was suppose to walk home, but I was scared. I confessed my fear to Ross who told me whenever he was scared he pretended to Spiderman so then you'd be a superhero and nothing could hurt you. I thought it was a great idea and spent the whole way home pretending I had superpowers.

A few weeks had gone by since my first day of school. I liked the school well enough, the work was easy , so that put my biggest fear at rest. I still hadn't made any friends besides Ross, at first I was worried about it, but then I realized I didn't want to be with friends with anyone besides Ross.

I couldn't wait till the next time Sam and Dean came over so I could tell them about Ross and Spiderman and all the other superheroes that Ross told me about.

Ross had told me one day that he wanted to be a superhero, I agreed that I wanted to be one to. You'd always save the day and everyone would like you and you'd never be sad or have any bigger than you hit you.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to Ross

"Hey, Emily, I've been thinking"

"About what"

"We should be best friends, so then we can be best friend superheroes together"

"Oh, but what about Sam and Dean? How about you all be my best friends?"

"You can't do that, Emily, it's not how it works"

"Well I think that is stupid, maybe my superpower is to have as many best friends as I want."

"I don't know if that's a real super power"

"Well it is now" I said crossing my arms

"Well, okay, I guess, do you think I'll ever meet Sam and Dean"

"I don't know, maybe"

Honestly I didn't want Ross to meet Sam and Dean, they were like my special friends. As much as I liked Ross I wanted them for myself.

"Hey, Ross, you wanna play cops?" I asked as we were at my house running in between cars playing.

"Sure"

"Okay, you can be my partner, get in beside me" I said as I climbed into one of the broken cars.

"You know, one day I'm gonna be a police officer" I told Ross stuttering over the word officer.

"Why" He looked really confused by my statement.

"Because, remember when that cop came to talk to us at school, he said they were the real superheroes"

"I'mma be a cop to then and we can both be real life superheroes"

"Yeah it'll be so much fun, all of the bad guys will be so afraid of us"


End file.
